Sonic Blue
by Frozen5110
Summary: Sonic is a hedgehog from Christmas Island. After a tragic event that he can't recall, he ended up in the town of Green Hill. With help from a two-tailed fox who goes by Tails, Sonic plans to go home. Little does he know that a great evil is rising, one that only he can stop...
1. A New World

"Sonic? Sonic! NO!"

Sonic woke up. He had no idea where he was. He looked around. The first thing he saw was water, rushing right at him. Alarmed, he quickly got up and ran away from the water. He looked around more, just to find out where he was. He felt the sand beneath his feet. The sun shined brightly in the sky.

"Alright, I'm at the beach... or maybe I'm just at some other beach..." Sonic thought to himself.

He began to run. Running was how Sonic relieved his stress, ever since he was a little kid. He ran as fast as he could, focusing on nothing but where he was going. Sonic felt the sweat gently roll off his back. He felt great, almost as if nothing happened.

Suddenly, he was hit in the face with a beach ball. He fell over, and groaned in frustration. He heard the gasp of a young woman, and felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked to his side and saw an orange fox kit.

"Who the heck are you?" Sonic asked.

"I'm the person who hit you. Sorry." The kit turned his head in shame.

"Hey," Sonic said with a warm smile. "Don't be. It's fine. I'm not mad. Just... kinda frustrated."

The young fox looked at Sonic again. "Y-you're not?"

"Nope! Not at all!"

Sonic got up and dusted himself off. He put his hands on his hips and looked directly at the fox.

"What's your name?" Sonic asked.

"I'm Miles Prower, but please call me Tails!"

"Why Tails?"

Tails turned around for Sonic. He revealed that he had two tails instead of one.

Sonic was amazed. "Whoa. That's... so..."

"Weird? Strange? Odd?"

"No! COOL! I've never seen someone with two tails before!"

"Really? You think that's cool?"

"Yeah! It's awesome!"

"Wow! Uh, thanks! Nobody's ever complimented me on that before. People made fun of me for it..."

"Well, Tails, don't let them get to you. They just have nothing better to do with their lives."

"Aww! Thanks Sonic! Say, do you want to come to my house and talk? It'd be nice to have some company for once."

"Sure! I'd love to!"

"Awesome! Grab onto my feet!"

Sonic was confused. "Well then- wait, what?"

Tails giggled. "Sounds strange, but trust me. Grab onto my feet."

Sonic, weirded out, grabbed onto Tails' feet. His two tails began to spin, and soon, the two were in the air.

"Wait, you can fly?" Sonic asked.

"Yep! It was hard, but I taught myself how to fly with my tails!" Tails replied.

Tails carried Sonic to his house, while Sonic admired the beautiful view. The two made it to Tails' home quickly. The two of them walked inside and sat on the sofa.

Tails cleared his throat. "Alright, Sonic! This is my house! It's kinda small, but it's home!"

"Alright!" Sonic replied. "So, is your family with you?"

"I don't live with my parents anymore." Tails said.

"Wait, what? I mean, I've seen it happen before, a friend of mine got kicked out of his house when he was twelve, but you look way younger! How old are you?"

"Eight."

"Whoa! That's insane! I'm fifteen, and I've always lived with my parents! Why do you live alone?"

"My parents thought I was a disappointment because I had two tails. As soon as they could, they got rid of me."

"That's terrible!"

"I know, but I've been better off without them. I got over it pretty quickly."

"Well, I'm glad you're OK. That's what matters, right?"

"Right. Anyways, Sonic, where are you from?"

"I'm from a place called Christmas Island. Heard of it?"

Tails shook his head. "Nope. I've heard of a lot of islands, but not Christmas Island."

Sonic sighed. "Well, that's a bummer..."

Tails noticed that Sonic was sad. He looked at the ground, frowning. His arms were drooping by his side. When Tails looked closely enough, he saw tears forming in Sonic's eyes.

"Poor Sonic!" Tails thought. "He must be homesick! I need to help him."

Tails gave Sonic a gentle nudge on the shoulder.

"Hey," Tails started. "I'll help you get back home. I'll find out where Christmas Island is, and then I'll find a way to take you back. You can stay here until then. How about it?"

Sonic looked at Tails, surprised. "R-really?" He asked.

"Of course!"

Sonic didn't reply. He started to cry, smiled, and then tightly embraced Tails. Tails was slightly uncomfortable, but overjoyed at the same time. Sonic whispered two special words in Tails' ear.

"Thank you..."


	2. A New Threat

For the remainder of that day, Sonic and Tails got to know each other. After hours of friendly conversation and joking around, Sonic and Tails went to sleep. Because Tails only had one bedroom and no sleeping bags, Sonic slept on the sofa. Both of them slept very well. For Tails, it was the best sleep he had in months. When the sun came out in the morning, both of them were refreshed, ready for planning.

Sonic was the first to get up. He stretched, and walked over to Tails' bed. He tapped him on the shoulder, scaring him awake. As Tails screamed, Sonic laughed his head off.

"Oh my gosh, Tails! You should've seen the look on your face!" Sonic continued to laugh.

"Oh, shut up Sonic!" Tails said playfully. He began to laugh along with his new friend.

Tails got out of his bed, stretched, and went through his morning routine. Sonic followed suit, and soon enough, the two were ready to go out.

"So," Tails began. "Where do you wanna go?"

"I don't care, really." Sonic replied. "Just somewhere with fresh air is good enough for me."

"Alright! I know just the place! Follow me, Sonic!"

Sonic and Tails left the house and began walking. Sonic didn't like to follow people, as back on Christmas Island, his friends followed him, and he especially hated walking long distances, but he decided to not complain about it. Tails was in a good mood, and he didn't want to ruin his fun. After a couple minutes of walking, Sonic started to enjoy himself more. He smiled at Tails, and noticed that things felt a lot faster, just how he liked it. The two continued to walk, until suddenly, Tails felt something pulling on his right tail.

"Ow!"

"Tails?" Sonic asked. "You OK?"

"Y-yeah, I'm OK, don't worry." Tails replied, clearly in pain.

Sonic didn't believe Tails, so he took a closer look at Tails' behind. There, he saw a mechanical arm tugging on one of the tails. He looked to the right and saw a large, round robotic figure. Sonic clenched his fists and walked over to the robot. Without hesitation, he punched the machine in the chest. The robot let go of Tails, but it punched Sonic in the face, sending him flying a short distance.

"Sonic!" Tails cried.

"Don't worry about me!" Sonic shouted from afar. "It's this creep I would be worried about."

Sonic ran as fast as he could to his opponent. He jumped in the air and unleashed a punch to the head. The robot grabbed Sonic's foot and flung him away once again, this time farther than before. Tears started to form in Tails' eyes, in fear of what would happen to him and Sonic. He ran away from the robot and hid in a nearby bush.

Sonic was not injured, but he felt pain in his leg from being thrown. He looked at the robot. He knew that he couldn't give up. This robot was hurting both him and Tails, and he wasn't going to let anyone get seriously injured.

"Oh, bring it on."

Sonic jogged backwards. He made sure that the robot was still in sight, just in case it tried to make a getaway. Then, he ran as fast as he could, just as he did on the beach before Tails hit him with the beach ball. When he looked down, he saw that he was going even faster than what he thought was his max speed. A blue streak formed behind him. Shocked, he kept running at this speed. When he finally reached the robot, he jumped in the air and gave it a devastating kick to the head. The kick was so strong that it crushed its strong, metal head. The robot fell to the floor, unable to do anything.

Sonic landed, and ran to Tails. Tails was crying. Without a second thought, Sonic tightly embraced his young friend. Tails then began to speak.

"Sonic," Tails said, still in tears. "I don't want anything to happen to you. You scared me. P-please, don't do that again."

Sonic took a deep breath. He looked Tails in the eye and said:

"Tails, I can't make any promises right now. That… was dangerous. I still feel a little pain in my leg from getting thrown by that thing! I don't even wanna think of what it could've done to you or the people who live here! I'm sorry, but I think I'm gonna need to find out what's going on with these robots."

"But Sonic, don't you wanna go back home?"

"Home can wait. I can't let anything like this happen to anyone else."

Sonic wiped Tails' tears away. The two continued to hug, until they heard static coming from the robot. Sonic rushed over to the destroyed machine, with Tails cautiously following behind him. The static stopped, and then they heard a voice.

"Fool! You fool! You stupid, robotic fool! How did you lose so easily?"

A different voice began to speak. "Sir, don't you think that you're overreacting? This was a test run, after all."

The first voice spoke again. "Nonsense! This robot was designed to be able to withstand any pressure, not succumb to it! Oh, how I hate this robot!"

"Sir, I think your anger is misplaced. I heard grunting coming from our signals. This particular robot had no speech system in place. The robot didn't do anything wrong, it was just defeated by a bystander."

"A bystander, huh Orbot? Well then, I think we need to find this bystander and kill him before he ruins our plans."

"Sir, don't you think that's going a bit too far? It's not like he stormed our base and destroyed everyone except for the two of us."

"Well, you never know! He might do exactly that tomorrow! Orbot, send a message to all of our defense robots to be prepared for invaders. We can't let this anonymous attacker win."

"Yes sir!"

Before they could hear anymore of the conversation, the signal cut off. Tails moved to Sonic's side.

"So, they wanna kill me, huh?" Sonic said. "Alright then. I guess I will storm their base."

"Sonic, what you did before was crazy, but this is just reckless!" Tails said. "Please don't do this!"

"Hey, I gotta do what I gotta do to keep you guys safe."

"Well, I gotta do what I gotta do to keep YOU safe! I made a promise to help you get back home, and I won't break it!"

"Well, I'm not going home until those two go down."

Silence. Tails was stunned. Sonic was stubbornly standing his ground, and there was no changing his mind. He wanted Orbot and his master to suffer. Tails sighed.

"Fine, you win. Please don't get hurt, Sonic."

"Don't worry, I won't. Say, Tails, I could use all the help I can get with these guys. Since you're the only actual decent person here that I know so far, would you help me out a bit?"

"Sonic, I've never thrown a punch in my life, and I definitely can't fight like you can! I'm not sure I'd be very helpful…"

"No worries! You can help on the sidelines! I just need a little bit of help."

Tails gave Sonic a thumbs up. "Oh! I can do that! Count me in!"

"That's the spirit! We'll work together, we'll save your town, and then, I'll go home! Say, what's this place called?"

"The island's South Island, the town is Green Hill."

"Alright! Together, we'll stop these two nut jobs and save Green Hill!"

"Hurrah!"

Sonic and Tails high-fived. The two noticed it was starting to get late. The sky was turning into a darker blue, and the moon was visible in the sky. Tails offered Sonic his foot, and the two flew back home.


	3. Leather and Lace

Night turned to day once more. Sonic and Tails woke up refreshed again, this time with a brand new goal. This time, they were going to stop Orbot and his mysterious master, whom they believed was behind the robot that Sonic destroyed the day before. Before they began planning their attack, Tails wanted to give Sonic a special gift. As soon as he saw Sonic, Tails gave him a gentle tap on the shoulder.

"Hey, Sonic?" Tails asked. "There's something that I want to talk to you about."

Sonic looked at Tails. "Yeah?"

"Look at your feet."

Sonic looked down. His feet were bare. "OK, what about my feet? What is your obsession with feet anyway? When I first met you, you told me to grab onto your feet. Now you're asking about mine? Do you have a foot fetish or something?"

Tails laughed at Sonic's ridiculous conclusion. "No, no! It's just that I noticed you don't wear shoes!"

"So what? I just don't like how they feel. Plus, I don't know what they have to do with stopping… um, Dr. Egghead."

"Well, there's something I want to give you. Trust me, this is related to our cause. Follow me."

Sonic, still uneasy about Tails' obsession with this rather uncomfortable topic, followed him. Tails opened a drawer in his kitchen, took out a key, and unlocked a gray door. As Sonic walked into the room, he saw blueprints and rough sketches on the walls. He was amazed.

"Could Tails be behind all of these?" Sonic thought.

Tails pulled out a chair for Sonic. "Take a seat."

Sonic sat down, awestruck, while Tails opened a drawer to reveal a pair of bright red shoes. He walked over to Sonic with the shoes in his hands, smiling.

"Sonic, these are the Power Sneakers! I made them myself. Pretty cool, right?" Tails asked his friend.

"Yeah! They actually are kinda cool! Too bad I'd never wear 'em…"

"Sonic, this actually isn't about feet or you not having shoes. It's about how fast you are."

Sonic was doubtful. He gave Tails a suspicious glare.

"I'm serious here. Trust me." Tails started rather sternly.

"Alright. What's going on with those shoes?" Sonic asked.

Tails cleared his throat. He held the sneakers in front of Sonic and said:

"Sonic, last night, I learned something important about you: you're fast. Really fast. You're the fastest person I know! When we walked home, I thought about just that. I knew that if you use your strengths to your advantage, you'd have an easier time beating all of those robots, like you did with the one yesterday! Then, I remembered the Power Sneakers. I created them for myself because I wanted to be faster, but my feet were a bit too small for them. Now, I think it's time we put them to good use. Try them on!"

Sonic was still doubtful, but he nodded his head. He took the right shoe from Tails and carefully examined it. It looked brand new. Sonic took a deep breath and tried on the shoe. It fit perfectly. He took the other shoe and did the same thing again. He stood up and looked at his feet with the Power Sneakers on.

"So," Tails began. "How do they feel?"

"They… feel… good. Weird." Sonic replied.

Tails pumped his fist in victory. "Sweet! Now, wanna head over to where we were yesterday? Hopefully no weird robots will show up…"

"Alright! Sounds good! Let's go!"

Sonic and Tails left the house once more. Because Sonic knew where he was going, he didn't have to follow Tails. Instead, he blazed ahead of him. Tails struggled to keep up, but he was happy that Sonic was enjoying himself. Sonic made it to his destination much quicker than last time, but he waited for Tails to catch up to him before he did anything else. Eventually, he began to lose his patience with him.

"Tails!" Sonic shouted. "Waiting on you!"

"Coming!" Tails shouted back.

Sonic waited for a long time, foot tapping and hands on hips. When Tails finally arrived, he was gasping for air.

"Whoa…" Tails started. "That… took… forever."

"Yeah it did." Sonic replied. "Sounds like you might need to make a pair for yourself."

"No thanks," Tails said. "I'll get faster from chasing you around. You won't have to slow down for me, I promise!"

"I won't slow down either way! I love these things! Thanks a bunch!"

"You're welcome, Sonic!"

Sonic and Tails sat down. They began discussing how they'd be able to make it to the base. Neither of them knew where the base was, but Tails knew what to do.

"I have a GPS device." Tails said. "I made it myself. It gathers information from various sources to find places. The base should be on there."

"Sweet!" Sonic replied.

The two kept talking about their plans for hours on end, from how Sonic would destroy the robots to what they'd do when they're finished. Little did they know that there was another robot waiting for Sonic or Tails to make a wrong move. The robot got a signal from the two voices from before.

The first voice, the voice of the evil mastermind laughed. "Wow! He's really going to storm the base? Wow! I knew he was strong, but I didn't know he was an absolute nincompoop!"

The second voice, which belonged to Orbot, replied. "Sir, I don't think that's the best word to describe him…"

"Shut up Orbot! I don't recall asking for your opinion on my word choices!"

"My sincerest apologies…"

"Anyways, soon this little punk will learn that he can't stop us! He'll recognize the power of the great Dr. Ivo Robotnik!"

Dr. Robotnik began laughing loudly. His evil laugh was so loud that Sonic and Tails overheard him.

"Listen!" Tails yelled as he pointed. "That's one of the voices from before!"

"Sure is." Sonic replied. "Come on, let's check this out."

The two ran over to a bush, and saw a mechanical arm, similar to the one that was yanking on Tails last night. Sonic peeked through the bush, startling the robot. As if it was an instinct, the robot grabbed Tails and ran off with him, holding him by the neck so he struggled to breathe. Sonic gave chase, not willing to let his friend go. He ran as fast as he could, chasing the robot as if his own life depended on it. Sonic constantly reached out for Tails' hand, but his arm wasn't long enough to grab him. After hours of running, the robot made a sharp turn into a cave. Sonic followed, but a mechanical door shut on him.

"Well," Sonic said to himself. "Here I am. Guess I'm doing this alone."

He looked at the door. It was silver in color, and it had a cartoonish face on it, one with sunglasses and an abnormally long mustache. Sonic clenched his fist in anger and punched the door. The door didn't budge, but his hand began to hurt. He rapidly shook his hand and blew on it. Sonic continued to stare at the door.

"Don't worry Tails, I'm coming. You… you will not get away with this. I'm gonna make you pay…"


	4. Supersonic Warrior

"Great." Sonic thought to himself. "Just great. How am I supposed to get in?"

Sonic paced back and forth. He knew he had to save Tails from the mad doctor, but he had no idea on how to get in. He took a deep breath, and looked around. He saw a small robot with a cube-shaped head. Sonic figured that this robot was sent out to kill him by Robotnik. In order to get the robot's attention, Sonic began whistling. The robot immediately looked at Sonic. He cautiously approached him, and then waved. Without hesitation, Sonic raised his fist into the air. Before Sonic could slam it on the robot, he started to scream.

"Don't kill me!" The robot cried.

Sonic lowered his fist. He stared at the robot, confused.

"You're not… the bad man, are you?" The robot asked Sonic.

"The bad man? Who told you about a bad man?" Sonic asked.

"My friend Orbot said that there was a bad man coming here to kill us."

"Well, Orbot is clearly very confused. I'm not here to kill you. I'm just looking for my friend. A robot ran off with him and took him in here. Do you know how to get in?"

"Yeah! There's a secret door! Come on, I'll show you!"

The robot quickly levitated above the ground, for he had no legs. Sonic ran after him. The robot knocked on a tree stump, which then opened, revealing an underground tunnel. The two jumped in, and went to a door, with the same cartoony face as the front door. Beside the door was a keypad with numbers on it. The robot tapped on Sonic's shoulder.

"By the way, you'll need the password to open the door. The password is 1991." The robot instructed.

"Thanks little guy!" Sonic said. "Say, what's your name?"

"I'm Cubot!" The robot replied.

"Thanks for the help, Cubot! Also, why can't you go in here with me?"

"Well, Dr. Robotnik doesn't like strangers. He said that strangers aren't supposed to be here. Plus, he might think that you're the bad man, and then he'll hurt us."

"Us?"

"Dr. Robotnik might think that I betrayed him, and then… he'll deactivate me."

Cubot tried his best to not cry. Sonic put his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry." Sonic said. "I won't let him deactivate you."

"Thank you." Cubot replied. "I won't let him hurt you either! If something like this happened to Orbot, I'd do what you're doing for your friend right now!"

The two were interrupted by a voice.

"Cubot?" The voice called. "Where are you?"

"Oh!" Cubot exclaimed. "That's Orbot! I must've been gone for too long. I gotta go! Goodbye stranger!"

"Bye Cubot!" Sonic waved to the robot. "By the way, I'm Sonic."

"OK! See ya later!"

Sonic waved as Cubot went on his way.

"You know, he's actually kinda cute." Sonic thought.

Sonic went to the keypad and typed in the password. He walked into the room, ready to save Tails. Suddenly, a siren went off. Sonic turned around and noticed a bunch of large robots, similar to the first one he defeated and the one that kidnapped Tails, charging at him. Sonic cracked his knuckles and prepared for battle.

"Oh, game on." Sonic confidently stated.

Sonic leaped into the air, and came crashing down on one of the robots, stunning it. He then ran away as fast as he could, forming a blue streak in the process. Several of the robots gave chase. To get them away from him, Sonic grabbed the leg of one of the robots, and began swinging it around. He threw the robot at another one, defeating both in the process. Most of the robots retreated, but three kept following him.

"Jeez!" Sonic thought. "Do these guys ever give up?"

One robot attempted to grab Sonic, but Sonic dodged it. He then gave the robot a roundhouse kick, sending it flying. To finish off the last two, Sonic jumped in the air, came down upon the robots, and punched their skulls in. Sonic dusted his hands off, and began casually walking until he heard someone.

"Hurry up!" The voice demanded.

Sonic immediately recognized the voice as Tails' voice. He ran quickly, excited to see his friend. When he got over to Tails, he noticed that he was in a cage. Tails smiled at Sonic, but then looked at a person with an egg-shaped body and frowned. Sonic looked at this person as well, and burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" The person asked. "What's so funny, huh, blue boy?"

"I didn't know your name, so I called you Dr. Egghead." Sonic said while trying to contain his laughter. "Turns out you're not an egghead, you're an egg man!"

Sonic laughed even harder. He fell on the floor laughing. Tears started forming in his eyes because of how hard he was laughing. Soon, Tails began laughing as well.

"Silence!" The egg person demanded.

Sonic and Tails kept on laughing.

"I said silence! You imbeciles don't know the true power of the great Dr. Robotnik!"

"Dr. Robotnik? More like Dr. Eggman, am I right?" Sonic suggested.

Tails nodded, and they continued to laugh. Dr. Robotnik grew angrier with the duo, so much so that his face grew as red as a cherry. He stomped his foot on the hard tile floor, and screamed at the two once again.

"I SAID SILENCE!"

Sonic and Tails finally stopped laughing.

"Thank you." Said the doctor.

Dr. Robotnik looked at Tails, still in his cage, and then at Sonic, who still had a smirk on his face. He cleared his throat and began to speak:

"Anyways, boys, I would like to inform you that I am not stupid. I know exactly what my robots did to the two of you. I know about you two planning to raid my base, and I know exactly who let YOU, blue abomination, inside. One of my own creations was foolish enough to trust the bad man I warned him about! How delightful!"

Tails stared at Sonic.

"Sonic?" Tails asked. "You tricked one of his robots into letting you in?"

"Well, I wouldn't say I tricked him…" Sonic said with a smug look on his face.

"Well, what would you say you did?" Tails replied, holding onto the metal bars of his prison.

"All I did was tell him that I had a friend, you, trapped in here, I asked for a way in, and then he showed me the secret door. He even gave me the password!"

"Wow!" Tails exclaimed. "Sonic, that's actually pretty cool!"

"I know, I know. I'm pretty cool." Sonic placed his hands on his hips.

Dr. Robotnik grew more and more frustrated with the two. Angrily, he picked up a remote control with a red button on it. He pressed the button, and the bottom of Tails' cage opened. He fell out, and walked over to Sonic.

"Consider this a gift to the victor!" Robotnik stated condescendingly. "I didn't want the little brat anyway! Now if you excuse me, I need to talk some sense into my robots…"

Dr. Robotnik stormed off, muttering about how much he hated everything. Tails and Sonic watched as he passed.

"What's his problem?" Tails asked.

"Don't know, don't care." Sonic replied. "All I know is that he's insane."

"Yeah." Tails replied. "Anyways, thanks for coming for me Sonic."

"No prob! That's what friends are for!"

Sonic and Tails held hands and walked out of Robotnik's base. They knew they had a long battle ahead of them, and they were ready for anything.


End file.
